Cuenta hasta Diez
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Como Sasuke puede alterar tan rápido su paciencia y que hace para calmarla. Conjunto de fics.


Ya saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama me pertenece

adv: sasuke narra-

* * *

><p><strong>Cuenta hasta Diez.<strong>

-Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme temprano hoy así que no me esperes – dije mi pequeña pelirosa la cual traía puesto un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes roja. Estaba sentada enfrente de mí, dándome una bonita vista de su escote, que nunca admitiré en voz alta sólo si ella me da algo a cambio; como una buena noche viendo películas y cenando helado de chocolate por mi parte y vainilla por su lado; o cuando me de muchos hijos para poder restaurar mi clan y restregarles en la cara a todos que ella es mi esposa y la madre santa de mis hijos. Bueno futuros hijos.

-¿Porqué? ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté a Sakura con una cara de corderito que solo ella ha visto y que ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos han podido ver. Lo hice porque no me quería quedar con las ganas de saber a dónde se iba sin mí, capaz que algún pervertido le hace algo; mejor me aseguro.

Poco a poco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al mío con movimientos ¿gatunos? O ¿perrunos?, quien sabe pero se veía demasiado sexy y provocativa haciendo eso sólo para mí. Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó sobre mis piernas colocando las suyas una a cada lado de las mías

-Mi amor, hoy empiezo a trabajar en el hospital con Tsunade-Sama – me respondió con una dulce sonrisa al momento de tocarme el cabello y jalarme hacia delante para poder besarme.

Nos besamos un buen rato, tocando una que otra parte que nos excitaba más. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda lentamente como si fuera un martirio para ella, una de ellas se coló por debajo de su blusa hasta llegar al brasier.

Mi pelirosa empezó a darme pequeños besitos en el cuello a la vez que desabrochaba mi blusa, apenas iba en el segundo botón ella y yo encontrando su brasier cuando… empezamos a oír pisadas que venían hacia nosotros, se alcanzaban a escuchar voces del otro lado. Sakura se bajó de mí y se fue corriendo hacia su asiento mientras que yo trataba de controlar a mi compa y me abotonaba la camisa.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – dijo el dobe que tengo como amigo. Giré mi cara un poco hacia el lado derecho donde percibí una mata amarilla. Traía en sus brazos a Hinata toda colorada desmayada, reí internamente porque el dobe nunca se da cuenta del porqué. Aún lado de él se encontraba el hombre perro-Kiba, el insectólogo-Shino, la puerca-Ino tuve que aprender a decirle así enfrente de Sakura para que se pusiera ¿Feliz? , quien sabe, aún lado estaba el equipo de Gay-Gai sensei, me la enseñó Kakashi cuando estaba enojado con Gai porque le robó el amor de Shizune.

También estaban unos hombres que nunca había visto. Uno de ellos traía un pantalón holgado gris y una camiseta blanca con un perrito bordado y el otro iba igual vestido solo que en vez del perrito llevaba una perrita con un moñito rosa. Eran de la misma altura y estaban iguales para que me miento.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? – dije gruñendo porque realmente estaba enojado, ¡Como se les ocurre interrumpirme en un momento como este!

- ¡Eh!, nomás veníamos a dejarte a Kujo y a Anker por el encargo de la vieja Tsunade – concluyó con una sonrisa que hasta asco me dio para luego desviar su cabeza en dirección a la Hyuga y empezar a jugar con la nariz de ella. Ella poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y a moverse, en una de sus movidas de las piernas le pegó a Anker cosa que me dio tanta risa interna por supuesto. Y por rara casualidad se volvió a desmayar.

- Se supone que llegaban mañana, ¿Porqué están aquí HOY? – recalqué la última palabra para demostrarles que estaba enojado y así poder intimidarlos.

- Buenos Teme, creo que nos vamos – dijo el muy cobarde que tengo como amigo el cual por dobe empezó a sacar a todos a patadas a excepción de los "intrusos". Los cuales ignoraron mi pregunta.

- Sasuke-kun creo que ya me voy no quiero interrumpirlos – mencionó al momento de pasar por mi lado y tocarme suavemente la mejilla mientras caminaba hacia la salida. La seguí con la mirada hasta que me topé con otra que veía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Umm, esa si es una mujer, pero mira que ¡trasero! – dijo el imbécil de Anker.

_Sasuke cuenta hasta diez como te dijo la psicóloga para controlar tu ira._

_Uno… uno y medio… uno tres cuartos… dos… dos y m… A LA MIERDA esto no se va a quedar así hasta partirle la cara y mandar a su compa a mejor vida._

En un rápido movimiento me lanzo sobre él asentándole un golpe en el estómago con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda se la di a su compa. Ni siquiera hizo el amargo intento de defenderse. Se hincó de dolor tomándose las partes afectadas mirándome con cara de odio, que igualmente se la regresé.

-Esto fue sólo una pequeña advertencia para que no mires algo que me PERTENECE por derecho, porque ELLA es MÍA, ¿entendido? – le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el otro sujeto y le hacía la cara de los mil demonios que me enseño Orochimaru-Gay-symbol. Para luego dirigirme a la salida

-Oye – escuché que el otro idiota me estaba llamando – creo que te equivocaste – me dijo.

Giré mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro y alcancé a ver al tal Anker que lloraba como una vieja mientras balbuceaba no se qué tantas pendejadas.

-Yo… ella… trasero… envidia… gay… novio… wuaaa – eran las palabras que alcancé a escuchar.

-Te voy a decir la verdad de Anker, pero no se lo digas a nadie si no quieres morir – me miró de soslayo con un deje de advertencia.

-Dilo de una vez que no tengo tiempo

-Anker… él es… es… de las personas que les gustan los otros – dijo nervioso

- No te entendí bien, podrías decirlo un poco más claro – usé todo mi auto control para no saltar sobre él y encestarle un chidori en donde más le duele. También puse en práctica mis modales que para algo me han de servir.

- Él es GAY – me dijo o más bien me soltó de una. Me quedé perplejo al oír eso. Mi cabeza daba vueltas suplicando a Kami que ese tipo del bando contrario no se fije en mí. Porque si no ya me veo siendo castrado por ella.

-Solo tenía un poco de envidia de ella – dijo mientras levantaba a la vieja con cuerpo de viejo y se iba en dirección a saber kami guarde.

**Juro que para la próxima vez que vea a esos dos me voy a poner un protector para mi compa por si llegan a violarme, tengo que cuidar lo que es de Sakura. Y así no pasarme al otro bando porque soy bien machín a comparación de "_esos"_. También voy a tener que volver a ir con la psicóloga para que me ayude a contar hasta diez, o por lo menos que pase el _dos_.**

* * *

><p>hola, espero que les haya sacado aunque sea una sola risa. si les gustó puchenle un poquito a review y dejen un review jeje<p>

diganme en que me equivoque (ortografia) y en que puedo mejorar.

Los quiere Mucho Yuuki Haruno

A.M.D.G.


End file.
